harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hermione Granger's Wand
Film Versions of Hermione's Wand Like Harry's wand, Hermione's wand seems to change from the one used in Chamber of Secrets to the one used in Prisoner of Azkaban. Ztyran 08:07, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Wand length Where does it say that Hermione's wand is 10 3/4 inches in length?--Jj7362 19:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, is there a valid source for the length or no? I couldn't find anything. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:18, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Nothing in the books, nor on Pottermore or her website... --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:00, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :::The Pottermore Wiki also lists the 103/4 length, but they do not have a source for it either... --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not only can I not find anything saying it, but the length for the Noble Collection wand actually contradicts it by saying 15". I'm removing it from the page unless someone can find a source. ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:59, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure the length in the Noble Collection is just making all the wands 15" because it looks better/more realistic if it's sized bigger. But I am sure Hermione's original wand was 10 3/4, even though I can't prove it or provide a source. Natasha Pieterse (talk) 17:36, January 7, 2014 (UTC) her wand's pretty! Is there a valid source for her wand core? I've been looking for a while. Could I get a hand? Jcubshor (talk) 22:23, July 23, 2015 (UTC) I think it's important to point out that there is no cannon-source of Hermione's wand being 10 3/4 inches: no books or interviews or otherwise. That length popped up out of nowhere and seems to have stuck. I have noticed that when Pottermore underwent the rehaul to its current version, that it lists this incorrect length on her fact profile. The new Pottermore seems to have used this wikia to cite much of it's information, which unfortunately, does contain some inaccuracies. Other examples of Pottermore adding non-cannon wand lengths from this wikia include Lucius', Neville's, and the elder wand – all which are cited here based on their prop replica lengths alone (sorry, but movie facts cannot be considered cannon in lieu of simply putting "unknown length"). In keeping with cannon, I would like to see "wand length unknown" for Hermione's wand and others. So, citing the Pottermore fact profile link as the source of this information on Hermione's wand page is incorrect, because it was wrongly assumed in the first place. We can't cite inaccuracies from Pottermore back to this wikia, because that just creates a cycle of poor references in cases where the Pottermore develops seem to have been a tad lazy. In a perfect world, JKR could tweet it or include the length in some of her writings. If she says it's 10 3/4", then I'm totally on board. :: We don't know where 10 3/4" originally came from. However, the new Pottermore put 10 3/4" down as the wand length so it should stay the same on the wikia. Pottermore is one of the best references we have. Deciding it is inaccurate puts a lot of things in doubt which will need to be changed. Jo approves Pottermore. She probably read through it. You don't know for certain that Pottermore would put anything up from the wikia. I don't think they even would put anything up on Pottermore which they didn't get from Jo anyway. They would leave it blank otherwise. So until Jo says it is wrong, the length is correct since it's up on Pottermore. -- May32 (talk) 18:42, July 14, 2016 (UTC) As mentioned above, Pottermore made Lucius' wand 18 inches and Neville's 13 inches, both their lengths from the noble collection prop replicas that was put onto this wikia, which is never mentioned as cannon. This is mostly ridiuclous because we also know from Pottermore that wands above 14 inches are highly rare, and likely Lucius's is not so long. Just goes along with the belief that the new edits on Pottermore were loosley based on cannon, which is, of course, unfortunate. With this reasoning in mind, it would be better to make the Hermione wand page as "Vine and Dragon Heartstring, unknown length" and have a sub-point discussing arguments for it's length below. Again, linking the Pottermore fact profile page is flawed, since those of us who are cognisant of these changes have noted that there is some worthy critisism of the Pottermore editors, no JKR herself. : What is the source of that dragon heartstring? The main page points to the Philosopher’s Stone, but I cannot find any mention of the dragon heartstring in whole book (aside from Harry trying it unsuccesfully in one of his tries). Mcepl (talk) 21:16, February 15, 2020 (UTC)